The Master Prankster
by TheKishin
Summary: Just the kids and trolls hangin out, 'nuff said NOTE: This story was written as a school project, so i was not able to accurately portray some characters because of lack of cursing.


**-****ectoBiologist[EB] ****began pestering ****turntechGodhead[TG]****-**

**[EB] hey dave, wanna hang out with me and cg later.**

**[TG] first off, why dont you just say karkat, and second, sure.**

**[EB] okay, ill let karkat know your hangin with us**

**[TG] ok see ya later. maybe ill grace you with some of my sick fires.**

**-****turntechGodhead[TG]**** ceased pestering ****ectoBiologist[EB]****-**

**-****carcioGeneticist[CG] ****began trolling ****ectoBiologist[EB]****-**

**[CG] SO, DOES HE WANT TO OR NOT?**

**[EB] yeah, he'll be joining us later :)**

**[CG] OKAY, YOU'D BETTER NOT ANNOY HIM OR IM GETTING YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WILL GO DOWN IN YOUR ECHELADDER BACK TO ECTOBIOLOBABYSITTER.**

**[EB] :(**

**-****carcioGeneticist[CG] ****ceased trolling ****ectoBiologist[EB]****-**

Your name is John Egbert,Your Chum-Handle is ectoBiologist[EG]. Today, the 29th of April ? you have decided to hang out with some of your friends, Karkat and Dave. You plan to meetup with Karkat in 1 Hour.

One hour has passed.

JOHN: Go visit Karkat

NARRATOR: Become Karkat

Your name is Karkat Vantas, Your Troll-Handle is carcioGeneticist[CG]. Today, you are planning on visiting wtih your friend John and your Bro Dave. You're planning on hanging out with them for a while.

KARKAT: Setup stuff for your friends to do while they're here.

NARRATOR: Become Dave

Your name is Dave Strider, Your Chum-Handle is turntechGodhead[TG]. Today, you are planning on hanging with your bro Karkat, and by extension, John.

**\- ****turntechGodhead[TG]**** began pestering ****carcioGeneticist[CG] -**

**[TG] Hey Karkat, wanna just ditch John and hangout, just us 2?**

**[CG] YEAH THAT'D BE FUN, I GUESS ILL TELL JOHN TO GO HANGOUT WITH GAMZEE, NEPETA AND EQUIUS. HE'D HAVE FUN WITH THEM. I HAVENT HAD ANY TIME FOR JUST US TWO TO HANGOUT IN FOREVER.**

**[TG] Okay, well ill be over to your house in like 10 mins.**

**[CG] ITS NOT A HOUSE ITS A HIVE, GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT, STUPID.**

**[TG] -,-**

**\- ****turntechGodhead[TG]**** ceased pestering ****carcioGeneticist[CG]****-**

_**ding dong**_

You hear a doorbell, that must be John. Quick you'd better get him to go away

_**STRIFE**_

You begin strifing with John, trying to get him to leave, you then out of anger yell

"JOHN GO AWAY, JUST ME AND DAVE ARE GONNA HANG OUT, GAMZEE WANTS TO CHILL WITH YOU BRO"

Narrator: Become John

John: Leave and go visit Gamzee

You decide to pester Gamzee to see if you can go visit him,

**-****ectoBiologist**** began pestering ****terminallyCapricious[TC]-**

**[TC] yO mY bEsT fRiEnD. wHaT's Up?**

**[EB] hey gamzee, im goin over to hang, thats cool right?**

**[TC] yEaH tHat'D bE fReAkInG aWeSoMe, LiKe A mIrAcLe**

**[TC] lIkE, tAvRoS iS gOiNg To HaNg oUt ToO :0)**

**[EB] okay, tell tav hi for me :D**

**[TC] oKaY mY iNvErTaBrOtHeR**

**-****ectoBiology ****ceased pestering ****terminallyCapricious[TC]****-**

John: Go to gamzee's hive

You decide to go to gamzee's hive, you have yet to figure out why its called a hive not a home. ehh, aliens amirite? You go over to Gamzee's hive and start talking to him, you then realize that Nepeta + Equius are there too. Why didn't he tell me? -,-

John: Become Nepeta

-**CurrentarsenicCatnip[CAC]**** opened a memo -**

**[CAC] :33 *AC runs around, trying to find her friends, where did they go, she thinks to herself***

**[CEB] *john finds the cute adorable cat, and decides to pet her. john really thinks AC is really cute***

**[CAC] :33 *AC runs away from john, she runs around him and tackles him***

**[CEB] *john is having fun playing with the adorable kitty, he chases her around and around***

**[CTC] *gAmZeE bAkEs A pIe FoR eVeRyOnE, bUt ReAlIzEs tHaT eVeRyOnE iS AlLeRgIc To SlImE :0(***

**[CGC] OK4Y GUYS W3 N33D T0 FOCU2. W3 N33D TO G3T B4CK 4T K4RK4T 4ND D4V3 FOR D1TCH1NG JOHN.**

**[CAC] :33 lets purrank him, since we have the purranking master with us it'll be purrfect :3**

**[CEB] alright, lets do it, also nepeta, STOP WITH THE CAT PUNS DX jk i dont really care**

**[CTC] cAn I tHrOw A PiE aT hIm? AlSo, AnYoNe GoT aNy FaYgo?**

**[CEB] yes gamzee, we'll all throw pies at them **

**[CEB] muahhahahahahhahahahaha**

**-****[CAC] ****closed memo - **

** Kids: Go prank Dave. **

** Hours in the future, but not many, Dave and Karkat are raging, maybe they should've been nicer to John.**


End file.
